Tome 1 - Tu es mon Monde
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Il y a plusieurs année, les anges et les démons se faisaient la guerre. Mais un ange et un démon tomba amoureux l'un de l'autre, de cet amour, est né un mélange. C'est être mi-ange et mi-démon, son nom Naruto Uzumaki. N'ayant été accepté dans aucun monde, il se réfugia dans le monde des humains. Pour en savoir plus il faut lire la fiction. ! Chapitre VII en Ligne !
1. Prologue

Bonjour, depuis un certains temps, j'avais créer cette fiction (c'était ma première fiction) je sais que certains l'ont lu sur Skyrock mais malheureusement, j'ai du supprimer mon compte.

C'est pourquoi, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu au goût du jour tout en essayant de corriger mes fautes, mais bientôt j'aurais une BETA READER, c'est ma sœur de cœur, je l'adore, c'est Miimii-chan !

Je vais vous faire une petite description de cette fiction.

Titre : **Tome 1 - Tu es mon Monde**

Genre : **Yaoi, S-F et un peu ou même beaucoup OOC et autre chose.**

Auteur de la fiction : **Ritsuka-chan**

Personnages du manga : **Naruto**

Auteur : ******Masashi Kishimoto-Sama**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**__** : Le Commencement**_

_**FLACH BACK**_

_**« Il fut un temps ou le Paradis et l'Enfer étaient en proie d'une guerre interminable et qui dura pendant des siècles et qui continue en ce temps.**_

_**Cette guerre a faite de nombreuses victimes dans les deux camps mais pourtant dans cette guerre. Un Ange c'était éprit d'une Démone et celle-ci eu les mêmes sentiments que l'Ange et tous deux avaient bravé l'interdis, ils ont eu un enfant celui-ci étant mi-ange et mi-démon. Il ne pouvait pas être accepté dans aucuns Mondes et pour protéger leur progéniture les deux amants s'enfuirent dans le Monde des Humains pour pouvoir élever cet enfant dans la paix et la sérénité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de pouvoir vivre sans eux. Et lorsque ce jour arriva ses parents moururent »**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**Voilà, c'est mon histoire à moi Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans, donc vous connaissez la vérité sur ma nature, donc techniquement si vous aviez bien suivi, je ne suis pas Humain.**_

_**Ah, vous voulez savoir à quoi je ressemble là tout de suite et bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai trois apparences.**_

_**Donc quand j'ai ma forme d'Ange, j'ai les cheveux long et blond qui m'arrive en bas du dos, mes yeux sont bleu turquoise et la peau légèrement bronzé couleur miel pour ceux que ça intéresse cette couleur montrais mon métissage démoniaque.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des vêtements, je portais une chemise noire avec un manteau blanc ou il manquait juste les manches et qui m'arrivais aux genoux avec un pantalon noir et les chaussures de la même couleur.**_

_**Pour mon côté Démoniaque, et bien pour commencer, mes cheveux restait blond mais plus mes mèches étaient longues plus celles-ci viraient au rouge et je n'avais pas mes yeux turquoise mais elles changeaient en un rouge sanguinaire et mes pupilles étaient fendus comme celle d'un animal.**_

_**Quant aux vêtements, il ne changeait pas. Ayant c'est deux apparence donc mes pouvoirs étaient différencier c'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec les Anges ou les Démons.**_

_**Comme je ne pouvais pas vivres dans aucun de ces Mondes, j'avais décidé de rester dans le monde des Humains, là où mes parents mon laissé, sachant que j'allais vivre là-bas un certain temps, je devais cacher mes origines, donc dès que mes parents ont pu, ils m'ont appris à me se transformer était obligatoire pour survivre.**_

_**Vous voulez peut- être savoir à quoi je ressemblais en Humain et bien déjà quelque chose qui ne change pas, j'ai toujours mes cheveux blond, petit bémol, ils sont courts, ils m'arrivent en bas de la nuque pour être précis et je partais un T-shirt noir en dessous d'un manteau noir et orange et un pantalon noir et des chaussures noir aussi et je portais un bandeau avec le signe du village de Konoha.**_

_**Je n'habitais pas très loin de l'académie des ninjas, dans un petit appartement que mon laissé mes parents et que je venais à penne de quitter, afin de me diriger en face de chez moi pour aller à l'académie des ninjas, d'ailleurs la cinquième Hokage m'avait demandé la veille de mi rendre.**_

_**Je l'avais rencontré le jour où je suis arrivée officiellement à Konoha.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

… _**: Bonjour jeune homme. Pourrais-tu te présenter s'il te plait ?**_

_**Naruto**__** : (Ok, c'est partit pour un p'tit mensonge, s'est pas gagné d'avance, c'est moi qui vous le dit…) Bien, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18 ans.**_

… _**: Uzumaki… Naruto, bien, je suis la cinquième Hokage je me nomme Tsunade. Pourrais-tu me dire me dire de quel village tu viens ?**_

_**Naruto**__** : (Et merde, désolé de l'insulte mon côté Démon qui laisse à désirer mais il faut que je trouve une excuse et vite) Je ne m'en souviens plus. **_

_**(Super l'excuse, si elle gobe ça c'est vraiment qu'elle est blonde l'Hokage, Merde, elle est blonde.)**_

_**Tsunade**__** : (Le pauvre, il ne se souvient pas d'où il vient) Dis-moi, serais-tu amnésique ?**_

_**Naruto**__** : Cela se pourrait en effet, étant donné que je ne me souviens de rien à part que quand je me suis réveillé, c'était à l'entrée de ce village.**_

_**Tsunade**__** : Comme tu viens d'arriver, je vais te mettre avec Kakashi Hatake. C'est un ninja qui est au rang de jônin. Il sera ton professeur, tu auras aussi deux autres coéquipiers qui sont Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno. Demain tu iras dans l'académie classe 7 à 8h00 Kakashi viendra te chercher. **_

_**Naruto**__** : Très bien j'y serai Tsunade-sama. **_

_**Tsunade**__** : Tu peux disposer.**_

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

_**J'arrivais devant l'académie en question et rentra à l'intérieur et chercha la classe 7, lorsque j'avais trouvé, j'y pénétrais et je vis un garçon avec les cheveux noir et avec la lumière du soleil on pouvait y voir des reflets bleu et les yeux de la même couleur, il portait un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon violet sombre, avec un katana accroché à la ceinture. Je devinais par la suite qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiwa. Sur le coup je sentis le regard d'une jeune fille m'observer et il en fit de même, elle avait les cheveux rose et elle était habillait d'un T-shirt rouge et d'une jupe de la même couleur avec un short moulant noir, c'est alors que je compris qu'il s'agissait de Sakura Haruno. Par contre il manquait le fameux Hatake Kakashi-sensei. C'est alors qu'un étendu de nuage apparaissait pour laisser apparaître le professeur.**_

_**Kakashi-sensei**__** : Salut. **_

_**Sakura**__** : Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei.**_

_**Kakashi-sensei**__** : J'aidais une da...**_

_**Sasuke**__** : On s'en fiche de votre excuse. **_

_**Sakura**__** : Au faîte Kakashi-sensei. C'est qui lui ? (Il est trop beau, mais pas autant que Sasuke.)**_

_**Kakashi-sensei**__** : Il va faire partit de l'équipe pendant quelque temps. **_

_**Sasuke qui était assis sur la table se leva et se dirige vers moi. Tout en m'observant puis il détourna le regard pour commencer à sortir.**_

_**Naruto**__** : (Super l'ambiance, on se croirait au pays des glaces et non au pays du feu.)**_

* * *

_**EXTRA**_

**Moi : Bienvenue sur ma le premier chapitre de ma première fiction. ^u^**

**Naruto : Bienvenue mina. ^u^. Ne, Ne Ritsuka-chan ?**

**Moi : Oui, qu'es qu'il y a Naruto-kun ? ^u^**

**Naruto : Il est où Sasuke ? -_-**

**Moi : J'en sais rien moi. -_-''**

**Naruto : A bon. '_'**

**Moi : Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave il viendra la prochaine fois. ^u^**

**Naruto : D'accord mais je voulais rentrer avec lui moi. TnT**

**Moi : Naruto-kun pleure pas va. 'n'. Je vais l'appeler.**

_**Téléphone**_

**Moi : Super je suis tombé sur son répondeur. -n-**

**Naruto : Sasuke no Baka ! TnT**

**Moi : Naruto-kun attend une minute j'ai ton texte à donner pour le second chapitre**

**Naruto : Oui Tu peux me le donner**

**Moi : Au faite va falloir que dans les prochains chapitres que vous vous présentiez ou du moins dire 2 ou 3 choses de personnel ^^.**

**Naruto : Ok.**

**Moi : En espérant que Sasuke viennent au prochain chapitre cher(e)s lecteur je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant. ^^**


	2. Chapter I

Chapitre I :

RENCONTRE ET ENTRAÎNEMENT

Lorsque Sasuke fut à côté de moi, il m'observa quelque minute de ses yeux sombres et ténébreux puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. C'est alors que Sakura suivit Sasuke et Kakashi se plaça à côté de moi.

Kakashi-sensei : Tu viens avec nous. Tu pourras te présenter.

Naruto : Hm.

Kakashi-sensei : (Pas très bavard)

Je suivis Kakashi-sensei et mes coéquipiers, pour nous diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement. Lorsque nous fumes arrivée Kakashi-sensei se retourna vers moi.

Kakashi-sensei : Bon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Naruto : (C'est repartit pour l'interrogatoire.) Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi-sensei : Quel âge as-tu ?

Naruto : 16 ans.

Kakashi-sensei : Quels sont tes passes temps ?

Naruto : (C'est quoi ces question à la noix pour pas dire une insulte) Je n'en ai pas.

Kakashi-sensei : (Hein ? Il n'en a pas. Ce n'est pas possible un gosse de son âge a toujours des passetemps.) D'où viens-tu ?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas.

Kakashi-sensei : (Amnésique°?) Ok, c'est tout ^^''

Je fus soulagé lorsque que Kakashi-sensei arrêta son interrogatoire. Surtout si on peut appeler ça un interrogatoire, c'est alors que je sentis le regard de Sasuke sur moi, mais quand je m'en aperçois, il détourna le regard vers notre sensei.

Kakashi-sensei : Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner étant donné que nous n'avons pas de mission. Je voudrais que vous m'attaquiez si vous arrivez à me toucher, c'est que vous aurez compris le pourquoi de votre entrainement aujourd'hui.

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto : Ok.

Kakashi-sensei : Dispersion.

Après c'est quelque mots nous partions chacun de notre côté se cacher dans la forêt. Sasuke était caché dans un arbre qui avait énormément de feuille, Sakura n'était pas loin sur un autre arbre. Quant à moi, j'étais derrière un buisson et commençais à réfléchir sur les paroles de Kakashi-sensei avant le début de l'entraînement.

Naruto : … (Sensei à dit qu'il fallait l'attaquer mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche hmm… Mais oui, bien sûr, il faut l'attaquer en groupe et non se séparer, étant donné qu'il est plus puissant que nous. Mais comment le dire aux deux autres… faut que j'aille de l'autre côté.) *S'accroupit et se faufile* (Kakashi-sensei va me repérer et les autres aussi… Il me faut une idée et vite). Après mure réflexion (Je vais faire une métamorphose pour aller de l'autre côté.)…

\\Après la métamorphose/.

… (C'est quoi cette métamorphose on dirait un renard … Au et puis zut, Pas le temps pour ça j'y vais.)

Je traversais *en mode renard* tranquillement la prairie et même Kakashi-sensei me regardait, je le regardais, on se regardait et je faisais semblant d'avoir peur et je courais dans la forêt à l'opposer de mon point de départ et bien sur personne n'avait rien remarqué à mon manège et j'allais tranquillement le plus loin pour reprendre sa vrai forme…

[Moi : Forme Humaine je précise -_-'', on sait jamais, pour ceux qui non pas tout suivit.

Miimii : Je pense qu'ils ont suivi.

Moi : Hm.]

… Je montais en sachant que Sasuke y était.

Naruto : (Je tutoie ou je vouvoie ? Bon on vouvoie et on verra) *chuchote* Sasuke-san ?

Sasuke : Hm ?

Naruto : (C'est moi ou la température vient de descendre. Mais qu'es que je raconte-moi ce n'est pas le moment !) *chuchote toujours* Sasuke-san auriez-vous compris les instructions de Kakashi-sensei ?

Sasuke : *chuchote* Hm. J'aimerais avoir t'as versions. Autre chose retire moi ce « san » et ne me vouvoie pas on dirait que je suis plus vieux alors qu'on a le même âge.

Naruto : *chuchote* D'accord, pour ma version, et bien je suppose que Kakashi-sensei veux qu'on attaque tous ensemble. Je pense comme ça.

Sasuke : *chuchote toujours* Tu as le même raisonnement que moi. Va prévenir Sakura.

Pour ne pas répondre je faisais un signe d'accord et allais prévenir Sakura qui regardait Sasuke et était d'accord et nous attaquions tous ensemble. …

[Moi : Je vous fais grâce de ne pas vous donner le nombre d'attaque qu'ils vont faire pour y arriver]

…Au bout de quelque petites heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à toucher leurs sensei. Après ce dur entraînement Sakura partit chez elle, Kakashi-sensei partit dans un énorme nuage. Quant à Sasuke, il me rattrapa pour parler de l'entraînement et pour en savoir plus sur moi du moins c'est ce que je pense.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Moi : B'jours mina. ^u^. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plus. ^u^

Sasuke : Hm... -_-

Moi : Sasuke-kun, ça va ? '_'

Sasuke : Hm... -_-

Moi : Vive la discusion. -_-'''

Sasuke : Il est où Naruto ? '_'

Moi : A ton avis ? -_-''

Sasuke : Ici Normalement... '_'

Moi : Il va arriver, Il doit présenter. Par rapport au script Baka-Sasu.

Sasuke : Hm...'_'

*Naruto arrive et regarde Sasuke puis commence à se présenter*

Naruto : *Lit le Script*

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18 ans, je suis mi-ange mi-démon. Je n'ai pas de grande passion particulaire à part rester moi-même en toute circonstance. Ce que j'aime c'est toute les nourritures du monde même les légumes (A bon j'aime les légumes maintenant -_-'') Ce que je déteste : Les démons, les gens méchants (Ça change pas ça -_-). Ma particularité est que j'aime les regards que Sasuke me lance, Ainsi que… QUOI ! NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT BAKA QUAND TU T'Y METS RITSUKA-CHAN !

*Jette le script et Sasuke le rattrape pour le lire*

Sasuke : J'aime les regards que Sasuke me lance, ainsi que c'est p'tit bisous dans le cou et quand il me… 0/0

Moi : Kami-sama Sasuke-kun rougit et il est choquer

Sasuke : Il y a quoi de rougir avec ce que j'ai lu mais faut que je voie ça de plus près.

Naruto : Hors de question, garde tes mains perverses pour toi Sasuke !

Moi : Bon en attendant, je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture et RDV au prochain Chapitre pour la présentation de Sasuke-kun ^^


	3. Chapter II

Chapitre II :

DEBUT DE L'AMITIER ET DEBUT DES SUSPITIONS DE SASUKE

Lorsque j'ai voulus rentrer chez moi, je sentais que quelqu'un m'attrapait par le bras, pour me retenir, donc je me retournais et c'était la main de Sasuke qui me retenait.

Sasuke : Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Naruto : Att…

Sans avoir eu le temps de répondre ou de faire le moindre geste, mon coéquipier m'emmena dans la direction de la forêt, quant au loin j'entendis un groupe de fille c'est qu'il doit être populaire mon nouveau coéquipier et donc, il fallait semer cette bande de folle furieuse donc nous nous sommes mis à courir pendant une dizaine de minute, il n'y avait que des arbres jusqu'à ce qu'on finit par arriver devant un lac là où personne ne nous dérangerait, lorsque nous arrêtions à cette endroit, j'ai pu ressentir le calme qui y régnait et en voyant les couleurs que renvoyait le soleil sur le lac, le bleu était translucide avec quelque couleur turquoise. C'est au pied d'un arbre que nous nous installions près du lac et puis il tourna se tourna vers moi pour me dire quelque chose mais je le devançais.

Naruto : Que veux-tu ?

Sasuke : Vraiment tu es étrange, très étrange, ton chakra est calme et pure peu de gens on se type d'énergie.

Naruto : Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles, ce que je sais c'est que tu as une autre question en tête.

Sasuke : En effet, tout à l'heure, pendant l'entrainement, je t'ai vue partir à l'opposé de Sakura et moi, comment à tu fais pour venir jusqu'à nous ?

Naruto : C'est tout simple j'ai fait une technique de métamorphose.

Sasuke : Je voie, le plus étrange est que je ne t'ai pas sentis venir, d'habitude un ninja laisse une trace de chakra, même infime, elle est repérable, mais la tienne je ne l'ai pas sentis rien pas une trace de ton passage.

Naruto : C'est vraie, j'ai juste masqué mon chakra par celui de la forêt, c'est tout.

Sasuke : Dis-moi comment as-tu su les intentions de Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto : (On ne reprend pas les mêmes et on recommence. C'est le retour des interrogatoires) C'est simple Kakashi-sensei est un jônin. Donc techniquement il est plus puissant que nous donc le meilleur moyen de l'avoir c'était de l'attaquer tous ensemble et non séparer comme on la fait dès le début.

Sasuke : … Je vois. Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'ère. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Soyons ami.

Naruto : Ok, … (C'est quoi cette supposition)

Sasuke : Bon je dois rentrer, On se voie demain, en plus il n'y a rien prévue et il n'y a pas d'entraînement. Salut.

Naruto : Ok, à demain.

Je suis resté assis en silence jusqu'à midi. Pour pouvoir me détendre et admirer la vue.

Le midi arriva avec une rapidité inimaginable, alors je me relevais et marchais en direction du centre du village, pour aller manger des râmens chez Ishiraku, donc je rentrais dans le restaurant et je m'installais. Lorsque le chef du restaurant me demandait.

Ishiraku : Bonjour, mon petit. Tu es nouveau dans le village c'est la première fois que je te voie.

Naruto : Bonjour, oui je suis arrivé dans le village la veille.

Ishiraku : Bon que veux tu manges ?

Naruto : Des râmens au poulet, S'il vous plait.

Ishiraku : Ok.

Le Chef hurla dans tout le restaurant « Un bol de râmen au Poulet », j'attendis quelque minute et je vis le Chef revenir

[Franchement j'ai goûté et c'était trop bon même les râmens au saumon j'ai trop aimé]

Chef : Voici tes râmen au poulet.

Naruto : Merci.

Après avoir fini je payais l'addition, je sortis du restaurant pour me diriger vers mon appartement et après y être entré je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais, en me dirigeant vers la douche je tournais mon regard vers le miroir et je vis deux ailes tatoué sur mon dos, je l'avais fait avec mes pouvoirs, pour pouvoir cacher mes ailes d'ange. Après avoir fini, je me séchais rapidement et me rhabillais d'un simple pantalon noir, je me dirigeais dans la chambre et m'effondra sur mon lit.

Je m'endormis et sombra peux à peux dans l'inconscience. Je me suis réveillé tard le soir dormis jusqu'à tard le soir. Il devait être 20h45 quand je reprenais peu à peu connaissance, alors que je me relevais je sortis faire un tours dehors me dirigeant sans le vouloir au terrain d'entraînement où j'étais le matin même et en me reprenant mon apparence normal. Je fermais les yeux pour sentir la force et l'énergie de la nature tout au fond de moi. C'est alors que je fus interrompu et je me retournais face à l'intrus qui n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

FLASH BACK – Sasuke

Après avoir quitté Naruto je me dirigeais en direction de chez moi pour manger. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre et m'endormis sans un bruit juste en entendant les oiseaux. Je me retrouvais projeté dans le monde des rêves, et je ne sus pourquoi je vis Naruto dans mes pensées et rien qu'en observant ses yeux qui avait la même couleur que le lac et à son regard mon corps tout entier se réchauffais petit à petit. J'avais dormis plusieurs heures et c'est vers 19h 15 que je me levais et mangeais. Ensuite en ne savant pas quoi faire je sortis de chez moi et me dirigeais sans le vouloir vers le terrain d'entraînement de ce matin.

FIN DU FLASH BACK – Sasuke

PDV de SASUKE

Alors que j'arrivais à l'endroit où j'étais venu le matin même, je vis quelqu'un qui était habillé d'une étrange façon. Il portait des chaussures noire avec un pantalon et une veste de la même couleur il n'y avait que le chemisier qui était blanc, ce qui me choqua le plus c'est le visage de cette personne elle ressemblait étrangement à celui de Naruto sauf que les cheveux de cette personne était long, beaucoup plus long.

Sasuke : *chuchote*Il ressemble à un ange. (A quoi je pense moi à un moment pareil)

Alors que j'essayais de partir je fis un bruit et le blond me regardais et je contemplais son regard qui était le même que Naruto, mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

EXTRA

Moi : Bienvenue j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre-vous à plu et ça avance petit à petit. ^u^. C'est autour de Sasuke de se présenter par rapport au script.

*Sasuke rentre dans mes cartier prend le script et commence à le lire*

Sasuke : Je me présente, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 19 ans bientôt 20, je vis à Konoha dans le cartier Uchiwa. Je suis dans l'équipe 7 qui se compose de Sakura Haruno et Kakashi-Sensei et maintenant nous avons un 4ème membre Naruto Uzumaki. Ce que j'aime et bien rien. Ce que je déteste, les filles qui me collent (C'est vrai en plus -_-). Par contre la particularité et que je suis en total kiff sur Naruto (Ca tout le monde le sais vue toute les histoires qu'on écrit sur nous) mais le mieux c'est qu'en-il…

* Rougit et tombe dans les pommes*

Moi : Tiens on dirait que Sasuke et cassé.

*Je prends le téléphone et appel un réparateur*

Moi : Oui bonjours monsieur

Réparateur : Quel est votre problème ?

Moi : Oui j'ai un problème j'ai un Sasuke Uchiwa de cassé, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouviez me le réparer.

Réparateur : Il n'y a aucun problème je peux vous le réparer pour demain.

Moi : Vos mieux sinon mes lecteurs vont péter un câble.

Réparateur : Votre adresse ?

Moi c'est le … Je ne vais pas donner mon adresse quand même.

Réparateur : j'arrive au revoir

Moi : Au revoir

*Raccroche le téléphone*

Moi : en attendant que le réparateur vienne s'occuper de Sasuke, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	4. Chapter III

Chapitre III

LE COMBAT DE L'ANGE

PDV DE SASUKE

Alors que je contemplais cet homme qui ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, il m'observa avec insistance. C'est alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser des questions.

[Super cool le bon dieu d'envoyer ses anges dans un village de Ninja]

Sasuke : Qui es-tu ?

… : …

Sasuke : Que fais-tu ici ?

… : … .

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je ne te ferais rien, promis.

… : J-je n'ai pas le droit... de te le dire.

Sasuke : (Cette voix elle est magnifique mais elle ressemble à celle de Naruto, c'est impossible.)

Après que je me sois rapproché, lui il reculait, alors je m'arrêtais, il me disait à voix basse.

… : Il vaudrait mieux… pour toi comme pour… moi, que tu ne m'approche pas.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

PDV DE NARUTO

Alors que Sasuke s'approchait de moi, je reculais ce qui le fit arrêter et je l'interrompu.

Naruto : Il vaudrait mieux… pour toi comme pour… moi, que tu ne m'approche pas.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Je ne veux pas que … tu.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un démon de bas niveau s'approchait de Sasuke et se fut avec rapidité que je me mis entre lui et le démon.

Naruto : Je veux que tu partes maintenant ! Je ne veux pas te voir blesser ! Sasuke : D'accord. (Comment une personne qui ressemble à un ange peut avoir un ton aussi dur)

Lorsque je ne vis plus Sasuke, je me mis à parler avec le démon.

Naruto : Pourquoi es-tu ici démon ?

Démon : Je voulais chasser mais tu es intervenue petit ange. *sniff sniff* Attend… tu as l'odeur des anges et des démons, tu es un mélange. Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche tu sais… de toute façon m'a proie n'est pas totalement partit.

Je tiquais au moment où il sortit que j'étais mi-ange mi-démon. C'est alors que le démon vola jusqu'à l'arbre mais je m'interposant et en lui envoyant un flot de lumière il fut à terre vers les trois poteaux qui était à deux mettre de là où je me situais. Alors je détournais mon regard et je demandais à Sasuke de descendre.

Naruto : Sasuke descend de là. (Merde j'ai dit son nom je sens déjà la question qu'il va me poser)

Sasuke : Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Naruto : … Une colombe et un corbeau me l'ont dit (Ce quoi cette réponse à la *bip*)

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas possible, les oiseaux ne parlent pas.

Naruto : Je sais, mais que fait tu encore ici, je t'ai demandé de partir.

Je savais bien qu'il allait me poser cette question, mais je ne pouvais pas y répondre ou du moins pas tout de suite. Nous continuons notre petite discussion Sasuke et moi quant au démon qui était à terre il en profita pour ce relever et attaquer une nouvelle fois et pour protéger Sasuke de cette attaque j'utilisais mon corps comme un bouclier et je reçu l'attaque mais le pire fut le poison contenue dans les ongles acérés du démon. Pour en finir avec celui-ci j'utilisais le peu de force qu'il me restait pour envoyer des lances faite de lumière, puis à bout de force je m'écroulais.

PDV DE SASUKE/

Alors que le jeune blond allait me protéger, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il le ferait avec son corps et riposta aussi tôt, au même moment je le rattrapais il souffla.

… : Du… poi... son.

Sasuke : Du poison ?!

Alors qu'il c'était évanoui je le portais sur mon dos et l'amenait jusqu'à chez moi, pour lui donner les soins nécessaires. Quand nous fûmes arrivés chez moi je le montais dans ma chambre et le posais délicatement sur mon lit.

Sasuke : (Tant pis pour les draps je ferais la lessive plus tard)

Pour pouvoir le soigner je retirais sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, c'est ainsi que je le voyais torse nu, ça peau était la même que Naruto.

Sasuke : (Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui de cette manière en plus)

[Je vous passe les détails des soins sinon j'en connais qui vont pas pouvoir manger le midi ou le soir.]

Après avoir fini de le soigner je lui faisais un bandage et je m'endormis à ses pied et demain je lui demanderais des explications.

EXTRA

Naruto°: Ritsuka-chan t'es où ? '_'

*Note sur la table*

Sasuke : Elle est passée où ? -_-

Naruto : Elle est sortie faire une course. 'u'

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle fasse c'est courses. -_-''

Naruto : Sasu ne lui en veux pas faut qu'elle vive non ? -u-

Sasuke : Naru-chan elle ne peut pas laisser les lecteurs en plan ça ne se fait pas. -_-''

Naruto : Elle va bientôt revenir. ^u^

Naruto et Sasuke : Bon on vous retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bonne Lecture. -_-''


	5. Chapter IV

Chapitre IV :

LE REVEILLE DE L'ANGE & QUE SES EXPLICATIONS

PDV DE NARUTO - DEBUT DU RÊVE DE NARUTO

Dans mon rêve, je marchais dans un long couloir noir avec une atmosphère glaciale et pour seule compagnie des Anges et des Démons qui me regardaient tout en me disant des choses désagréable.

Ange : Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde.

Démon : Tu ne seras jamais accepter

Ange : Ceux qui sont nés de parents Démoniaque et Angélique ne sont pas autorisé à vivre.

Démon : Tu n'as qu'à fuir « Mélange »

Anges et Démons : Mélange… Mélange… Mélange… Mélange…

FIN DU RÊVE DE NARUTO

C'est alors qu'en pleurant je me mis à courir aussi vite qui me l'étais permis dans ce cauchemar qui n'avait pas de fin. Quand soudain je vis une lumière douce et chaleureuse et c'est en la regardant que je m'en rapprochais et au moment où je la touchais, je me réveillais des larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues et en m'assaillant je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas chez moi et c'est à mes pieds que je vis Sasuke. Celui-ci dormait profondément, alors je me m'asseyais sur son lit et je l'y fis glisser sous la couverture quant à moi je me couchais à ses côtés…

[Moi : Sur la couverture je précise 'u'

Sasuke : Moi j'aurais voulu qu'il soit sous la couverture.

Moi : 'spèce de pervers.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas vraie

Naruto : Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Sasuke.]

…mais je ne pouvais plus fermer l'œil et je me mis à contempler le ciel et surtout le soleil et je vis ses rayons toucher un Sasuke endormi, par la suite j'essayais de me lever mais mes plaies me firent souffrir et je tombais au sol en tentant de me relever lorsque j'entendis mon p'tit brun se lever en disant.

Sasuke : C'est quoi ce boucan ? *Regarde le blond *

Naruto : Je voulais aller dans la salle de bain mais mes jambes n'ont pas tenue et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.* Se relève*

Sasuke : La salle de bain est au bout du couloir à droite à côté de l'escalier.

Naruto : Rendors-toi Sasuke.

Je posais ma main sur la tête de Sasuke pour lui caresser ces cheveux et il se rendormi aussitôt, quant à moi je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, elle était grande et blanche alors que je m'immobilisais devant le miroir et je vis le bandage qui a été fait par mon hôte…

[Moi : Pas l'hôte dans les bars, je parle de celui qui reçoit quelqu'un. ^^

Miimii-chan : Peux-tu continuer à écrire. -_-

Moi : Bien sur ma Miimii-chan. 'u']

…et lorsque je l'enlevais je vis des petites cicatrices en forme de rond c'est par là que le poison était entré, je me concentrais mentalement pour savoir si j'avais encore du poison dans mon organisme, il en restait mais pas énormément mais juste assez pour réduire mes forces pendant quelques jours. Je voulais remettre le bandage mais je n'avais pas eu le temps car Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain et me dévisagea en regardant mes cicatrices.

Sasuke : Tu cicatrises très vite.

Naruto : En effet.

Sasuke : Je suis venu te dire que j'avais fait le déjeuner.

Naruto : D'accord j'arrive et désolé du dérangement, ce soir...

Sasuke : Tu ne me dérange pas au contraire et il y a quoi ce soir ?

Naruto : Je ne resterais pas chez toi ce soir, je t'ai assez dérangé mais je vais répondre à tes questions.

Sasuke : D'accord, mais d'abord descendons, je te poserais mes questions mais tu restes au moins pour manger ce soir ?

Naruto : Oui, je partirais quand il n'y aura plus personne dehors. Donc tu as le temps de me poser toute les questions que tu veux mais il y en certaine que je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre.

Sasuke : Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Comme l'avait dit Sasuke le déjeuner était fait alors après l'avoir mangé nous sortîmes dehors mais toujours dans la demeure de l'Uchiwa, nous nous asseyons par terre au bord d'une rivière qui passait par chez lui c'est après s'être confortablement installé que Sasuke posa ces questions.

Sasuke : Peux-tu me raconter ton histoire ?

Naruto : Je…je ne préfère pas.

Sasuke : Alors, qui es-tu ?

Naruto : Je ne te dirais pas mon nom, par contre je suis mi-ange mi-démon ou plutôt un « Mélange ».

Sasuke : D'accord, c'était quoi la créature qui nous a attaqué hier soir ?

Naruto : C'était un Démon de classe inférieure.

Sasuke : Un Démon. Ils vivent où ?

Naruto : (Je n'aime pas cet endroit) Dans le monde de l'obscurité, dans les Ténèbres si tu veux.

Sasuke : Et les Anges ?

Naruto : (Je n'y ai pas ma place) Dans un monde de lumière, au Paradis.

Sasuke : Et toi ?

Naruto : … .

Alors que Sasuke voulait me poser une autre question quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je vis Sasuke se lever sans pour autant avoir envie d'y aller.

Sasuke : Va dans ma chambre s'il te plaît, je vais voir qui viens de me déranger, je l'envoi balader et je reviens.

Je hochais un oui de la tête et je montais en direction de sa chambre.

PDV DE SASUKE

Alors que j'allais poser la question à ce magnifique Ange…

[Moi : Il appelle Naruto comme ça ne sachant pas son nom.

Sasuke : Mes ce ne sont pas que dans t'a fiction que je l'appelle comme ça -_-

Moi : Je sais Baka Sasuke -_-'']

… et quelqu'un sonna à la porte, qui pouvait me déranger ?

Sasuke : J'AAARRRIIIVVVEEE !

Sakura : Bonjour Sa-Su-Ke-kun, ça va ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu me dérange à cette heure-ci ?

Sakura : Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire un tour avec moi et surtout si tu voulais manger avec moi ce soir ?

Sasuke : Désolé mais pas ce soir je veux rester tranquille, je suis fatigué.

Sakura : D'accord, à demain.

Sasuke : Hm.

La nuit presque arrivée, alors que Sakura partit un peu déçu, moi, je montais dans ma chambre et je vis l'ange blond allongé et endormi sur mon lit, je m'en rapprochais et m'assis juste à côté. C'est quelque minute plus tard que je l'entendis parler dans son sommeil.

Ange : *En larme* Je suis désolé, … désolé d'exister, je partirais…puisque personne ne veux m'accepter…je visiterais chaque Monde afin de trouver l'endroit où je pourrais enfin vivre heureux et peu importe la forme que j'aurais.

Sasuke : (Alors si je l'ai vue ici c'est qu'il voulait vivre avec des gens qui l'accepterais quel que soit le moyen, je vais le réveiller vaut mieux. Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû entendre ça.) Ange, ça va ?

Il se réveilla avec difficulté, alors je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais à l'asseoir sur mon lit.

Ange : Oui, ça va ? C'était qui ?

Sasuke : Une amie, ou plutôt ma coéquipière. Elle voulait que je sorte faire un tour avec elle et j'ai refusé

Ange : Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser, tu n'es pas sorti de la journée par ma faute. Il aurait fallu qu'on ne se rencontre jamais.

Sasuke : Mais non, ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît, au contraire je ne sors pratiquement pas donc ça ne me change pas de rester ici surtout si c'est pour m'occuper.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et je l'enlaçais pour le réconforter mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir son odeur, il s'entait la forêt, la nature, elle me fit penser à la liberté. C'est alors qu'Ange nous sépara et me dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Sasuke : J'ai une dernière question à te poser.

Ange : Oui, je t'écoute

Sasuke : Tu crois qu'on pourra se revoir un de ces jours ?

Ange : Je ne sais pas, seul le temps nous le dira.

Je l'accompagnais vers la sortit je lui dis un dernier au revoir et il partit.

* * *

EXTRA

Moi : 'lut mina, j'espère que se 4ème chapitre vous à plus 'u'

Sasuke : Où t'étais passée Baka ? è_é

Moi : Moi, nulle part, en plus il y avait un mot non ? -_-

Sasuke : Mot ou pas, on ne laisse pas des lecteurs sans chapitre.

Moi : Va en cours à ma place pour voir et tu comprendras le pourquoi du comment en plus je pourrais me rattraper jeudi même en plus je pourrais mettre les chapitre que le vendredi au soir. -_-

Sasuke : Hm

Naruto : Calme toi Sasu-chan viens je vais te faire un café ça va te détendre un peu.

Moi : Bon en attendant que Sasuskette-qui-ce-la-pette ne se calme je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et RDV au prochain chapitre pour de nouveaux EXTRAS


	6. Chapter V

Chapitre V : MISSION & PROTECTION

PDV DE NARUTO

Après être sorti de chez Sasuke, je me dirigeais vers mon appartement et j'y repris ma forme d'Humain, malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de mangé chez Sasuke du coup je me suis fait des nouille sauter aux petits légumes. Après avoir mangé que je suis allé me coucher en attendant le lendemain.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, je fis de même malgré la blessure de la veille qui me fit encore mal et j'allais dans la salle de bain, je pris une douche et m'habillais puis je me fis un petit déjeuné complet mais je ne savais pas quoi manger ce matin.

Naruto : … (Lait chaud ou Thé), (Pomme ou Orange), (Pain complet ou au Sarrasin).

[Moi : Que de questions, c'est à sans donner mal au crane dès le matin.

Sasuke : Ecrit la suite Baka d'auteur.

Moi : Sort de mes cartiers tu me déconcentre.]

Alors je choisis au hasard le lait chaud avec une pomme et un pain complet.

Naruto : … (Je prendrais le Thé avec une orange et un pain au sarrasin la prochaine fois).

Après avoir fini de manger je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et je fus pris au dépourvue par Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei°: Yo Naruto.

Naruto : Bonjour Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei : Pourrais-tu aller chez l'Hokage en attendant que j'aille chercher Sakura et Sasuke.

Naruto : Très bien Kakashi-sensei.

Après que Kakashi-sensei disparu de ma fenêtre je mis ma veste, pris mes clés et je partis en direction de la demeure de Tsunade-sama. Au moment que j'arrivais devant la porte je frappais.

Tsunade : Entrer !

Naruto : Tsunade-sama c'est Kakashi-sensei qui m'envoie.

Tsunade : Oui c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Attendons que Kakashi revienne.

Je fis un signe de la tête montrant que j'étais d'accord, puis 5 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tsunade : Entrer ! '_'

C'est alors que je vis entrer Kakashi-sensei avec Sasuke et Sakura, après cela Tsunade-sama nous demanda d'écouter attentivement.

Tsunade : Bon je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai une mission à vous confier

[Je ne donnerais pas de rang aux missions]

Votre mission est la suivante, dans le village caché de la pluie, nous avons reçu une multitude de message concernant des hommes et des femmes qui disparaissent chaque jour sans donner la moindre nouvelle à leurs familles, c'est pour ça que je voudrais que vous arriviez le plus tôt possible pour savoir ce qui a pu se produire et advenir de ces gens et si ceux sont des ninjas ou autre choses battées les. C'est clair ?

Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto : Oui !

Alors que nous sortions tous dehors Kakashi-sensei nous interpella.

Kakashi-sensei : Les jeunes, nous partons demain pour notre mission, je vous donne rendez-vous à 6h30 devant les portes du village.

Sakura : Ne soyez pas en retard Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke : Et on ne veut pas entendre d'excuse.

Naruto : …

Kakashi-sensei : D'accord chef.

Après que Kakashi-sensei soit partit Sakura se dirigeait vers moi et Sasuke tout en nous prenant le bras.

Sakura : Dites Sasuke, Naruto allons manger des râmens.

[Moi : Lol c'est Sakura qui demande ça ^^]

Sasuke : On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Sakura nous traîna Sasuke et moi vers le restaurant où je suis venu manger i jours. Cette fois ci je pris des râmens au saumons et Sasuke fis de même quand à Sakura elle prit des râmens au poulet. Après ce bon repas Sakura nous saluas et partit en direction de son habitation, quand à Sasuke….

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Hm?

[Moi : Il a le droit de prendre les habitudes de Sasuke non ?]

Sasuke : Tu veux bien venir avec moi voir le lac ?

Naruto : Pourquoi pas.

C'est après c'est quelque mots échanger avec Sasuke que nous marchâmes vers ce magnifique endroit où nous sommes devenus ami.

Naruto : Merci ….

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

Naruto : Comme ça.

Sasuke : J'aime venir ici cet endroit, il m'apaise.

Naruto : Je voie c'est bien alors, tu sais quoi, j'aimerai trouver un endroit où je pourrais me sentir libre, heureux et apaisant un jour.

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas cet endroit.

Naruto : Sasuke, merci

Sasuke : J'ai une idée, écoute et si après chaque mission on venait ici se détendre.

Naruto : Oui.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à regarder le lac et les nuages qui défilaient et avec des formes bizarres en plus, alors que le soir arrivais je me levais et vis le brun faire de même mais moi je commençais à partir et il me retient.

Sasuke : Veux-tu venir manger chez moi ?

Naruto : Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Sasuke : Tu ne me déranges pas et comme ça, ça t'évitera de faire à manger ce soir et je n'ai pas envie de manger tout seul, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

Naruto : D'accord si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Sasuke : Merci.

Après ce bref échange nous entamons la route pour arriver chez Sasuke et je dus encore jouer la comédie car je suis déjà venue ici mais pas en tant que Naruto.

Naruto : Elle est magnifique, je reste sans voix.

Sasuke : Magnifique mais trop grande à mon goût. Rentre elle ne va pas te manger ma maison.

Naruto : Hm.

Nous rentrâmes dans sa maison, j'hottais mais chaussures et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la cuisine et je l'aidais à faire à manger puis après avoir mangé et débarrassé la table je lui disais qu'il fallait que je parte pour pouvoir me reposer. Il concédait à contre cœur je partis pour rentrer chez moi et me reposer mais quand je fus chez moi malheureusement je m'écroulais sur le lit à cause de la blessure du démon de la veille qui ne c'était pas calmé et je devrais faire avec pendant la mission.

Il était 5h00 du matin, je me levais, j'allais dans salle de bain pour prendre une douche, ensuite je m'habillais et commençais à déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte je me levais et je regardais la pendule et il était 6h00 donc je me déplaçais jusqu'à la porte l'ouvris et je vis Sasuke, alors je le laissais entrer.

Naruto : Bonjour Sasuke, comment sais-tu où j'habitais ?

Sasuke : B'jour Naruto. Hier j'ai vu Kakashi-sensei sauter de cet appartement et je t'ai vu partir aussi.

Naruto : Je vois, tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?

[C'est qu'il est polit le petit Naruto]

Sasuke : Non sa ira, je vais t'attendre.

Naruto : J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Sasuke : D'accord.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, je fis la vaisselle, je me brossais les dents et me dirigeais vers Sasuke et je le regardais fixement et il en fit de même avec moi nous restions quelques minutes comme cela, à nous regarder.

Naruto : On ferait mieux d'y aller. Il est déjà 6h15.

Sasuke : D'accord je te suis.

Après ce petit échange nous sortîmes de chez moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande porte, il était 6h25. Sakura était déjà là, au moment où elle vit Sasuke et moi elle se précipita sur nous.

Sakura : Bonjour !

Sasuke et Naruto : B'jour.

Il manquait Kakashi-sensei et en attendant Sakura rompit le silence.

Sakura : Vous avez fait quoi hier les garçons ?

Sasuke : J'étais avec Naruto.

Sakura : Et vous avez fait quoi ?

Sasuke : On a été regardé le paysage.

Sakura : Et ?

Sasuke : Et je l'ai invité à manger chez moi. (Elle m'ennuie avec ses questions, je sais je vais lui faire un choc…)

[Il est diabolique notre Sasuke]

Sakura : Et ?

Sasuke : *Se tourne vers Naruto et lui chuchote* Je vais luis dire quelque chose qui va peut-être pas te plaire mais elle me soûle donc je m'excuse d'avance.

J'acceptais de l'aidée même sans savoir où ça allait me mener.

Sasuke : On a couché ensemble. (Si seulement sa pouvais être vrai)

Sakura : Et ?

[Le temps que sa rentre dans l'oreille que ça monte jusqu'aux cerveaux.]

…QQQUUUOOOIII ?!

Au même moment où elle fit son cri je me mis à rougir et je baissais la tête. Puis Kakashi-sensei arriva et cette fois il était à l'heure…

[Je sais, c'est une première]

… et quand toute l'équipe fut réunie, nous nous mettions en route vers le village de la pluie, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous marchions dans la forêt, je regardais le ciel et le soleil qui envoyait ses rayons sur le feuilles des arbres donnant de magnifique dérivé de la couleur des feuilles.

Naruto : (La nature est magnifique avec le soleil qui l'ai …)

J'entendis un crie et je vis Sakura horrifier par la découverte d'un corps mais qui n'avait plus de chaire, on ne pouvait y voir que les os, elle se précipitait dans le dos de Sasuke. Autour de ce cadavre, je sentis une légère odeur de démon…

[Oui faut bien que les démons laissent une trace de leurs passages]

…mais c'est étrange, il y a l'odeur d'un seul démon sur ce cadavre. Je supposais donc que ce ne pouvais être l'œuvre que d'un démon d'un niveau moyen, dans ce qu'a, pourquoi s'est-il mit à enlever des êtres humains.

Kakashi-sensei : Qu'es qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Après cette simple prise de paroles nous continuant notre route. Après cette scène nous ne pûmes manger à midi et nous continuons notre marche jusqu'au village. Dès notre arrivée dans le village mais nous n'avions vue personnes, comme un village fantôme, c'est alors que nous vîmes une femme qui arrivait vers nous.

Femme : Puis-je vous aider ?

Kakashi-sensei : Nous sommes ici en mission, on nous a demandé de découvrir ce qui fait disparaître les villageois.

Femme : Je vois, mais je ne pense pas que vous pourriez les vaincre.

Kakashi-sensei : Pourquoi ça ?

Femme : Ce sont des démons qui sent sont pris à nous.

Kakashi-sensei : Des démons ?!

Femme : Nous les avons vue il ne ressemblait à rien d'Humain.

Sans que les autres ne sans rendent compte je me trouvais devant Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto : On s'en débarrassera pour vous, c'est notre mission.

Femme : Vous en êtes sûr, ils sont puissants, ils pourraient vous tuer en quelque seconde.

Naruto : Si on a la volonté et la lumière en sois on peut tout affronter, si personne ne le fait alors moi j'irai.

Tous étaient surpris à mes paroles, c'est alors que Sasuke s'approcha de moi en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sasuke : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Alors je souris à Sasuke qui me le rendit et je me retournais vers la forêt et je commençais à m'avancer.

Kakashi-sensei : Il m'a ôté les mots de la bouche. Allons-y !

Après ces dernières paroles notre équipe fit route dans la forêt là où la créature se trouvait. Nous continuâmes de marcher jusqu'au centre de la forêt lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas et je me retournais face à ses échos. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte le démon sauta sur Sasuke et disparus avec lui, pendant que Sakura commençais à hurler de terreur.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei calmé Sakura s'il vous plaît je vais trouver Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei : Fait attention à toi Naruto.

Je partis immédiatement à sa recherche et je le trouvais grâce aux cris du démon. Alors je me précipitais vers le démon en sortant mon katana de son fourreaux et je l'attaquais le démon recula et je me mis entre lui et mon camarade à terre c'est au moment que je regardais le démon droit dans les yeux que m'a plaie déjà cicatrisé dont il restait du poison commença à agir et je m'effondrais sur un genou posé à terre et pour me retenir de tombe je plantais mon katana dans le sol, nous étions entourés d'arbre les uns plus grands que les autres.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke se leva en me demandant ce que j'avais mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'avais déjà sauvé d'une situation similaire, c'est avec difficulté je me relevais et je me mis à courir pour attaquer, attaquer et en encore attaque…

[C'est pour vous montrer la puissance de ces coups et surtout sa détermination]

…mais le démon contre-attaqua et me projeta sur le tronc d'un arbre. Sasuke me dévisagea en me voyant me relever.

Sasuke : Naruto !

Naruto : Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, Si je peux te protéger toi qui m'as accepté. Si c'est pour toi, JE SERAIS PRES A TOUT LES SACRIFICES !

PDV EXTERNE

Alors que Naruto hurlas ces mots, Sasuke réfléchit aux paroles d'Ange et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous deux le même point de vue, la même visions des choses et les mêmes sentiments. Alors Sasuke courus vers Naruto.

Sasuke : Naruto en réalité tu es …

Naruto : *A bout de souffle* Ce n'est pas… le moment… de… parler Sasuke.

Sasuke : Tu es l'ange qui m'a sauvé. J'en suis sure.

Naruto : *Toujours à bout de souffle* Comment… as-tu… su ?

Sasuke : Tes paroles, c'était des signaux pour me dire qui tu étais tout en ne le disant pas directement et puis, il y a ta vision des choses, tes gestes, tout.

Après ces paroles Naruto ne pouvais plus mentir, il essaya de se relever mais avec difficulté alors Sasuke l'aida.

Naruto : Sasuke recule.

Sasuke : Que vas-tu faire ? Regarde dans quel état tu es, Baka ?

Naruto : Comme la dernière fois.

A ces derniers mots Naruto reprit sa forme d'ange et le démon ce mit à les attaquer à nouveaux mais cette fois malgré le poison dans son corps Naruto se releva et créa une barrière de lumière qui protégeai le brun quant à l'ange, celui-ci concentra en une attaque de multiples rayon de lumière.

Sasuke : C'est bon tu l'as eu ?

Naruto : *A bout de force* Oui mais ce n'est pas fini je vais donner à cette forêt la force nécessaire de repousser les démons.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Naruto utilisa toute ces forces et s'agenouilla en touchant la terre de sa paume et envoya un rayon. Après ce dernière effort Naruto se releva mais bascula en avant mais le brun empêcha sa chute et celui-ci mis la tête de Naruto sur ses genoux.

PDV DE SASUKE

Après que le démon fut détruit par l'ange qui ne pouvait être que Naruto, la barrière qui me protégeais disparu après je regardais Naruto.

Sasuke : C'est bon, tu l'as eu ?

Naruto : *A bout de force* Oui mais ce n'est pas encore fini, je vais donner à cette forêt la force nécessaire de repousser les démons.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit je vis un rayon de lumière et Naruto qui s'accroupit tout en posant sa main par terre un jet de lumière s'encra profondément dans la terre. Après que le rayon de lumière disparu, je vis Naruto se relever mais il bascula en avant pour empêcher sa chute je courus vers lui et le posa délicatement sur mes cuisses. C'est après l'avoir posé sur celle-ci que je le vis reprendre sa forme d'Humain mais qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre ne changeait pas pour moi.

Sasuke : (Il est magnifique, tant en Humain ou en Ange)

Ne sachant plus ce que je faisais, je penchais ma tête et avec délicatesse je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes je l'ai frôlais et je vis les yeux de mon ange s'ouvrir doucement et je me redressais comme un piquer.

Naruto : Il faut rejoindre Kakashi-sensei et Sakura, et après on retourne au village pour prévenir les habitants que le démon ne viendra plus. (Mon Dieu, j'ai sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.)

Sasuke : D'accord.

Après cet échange nous partîmes en direction de Sakura et de Kakashi-sensei et nous avions inventés une histoire pour ne pas dire la vraie nature de Naruto

* * *

Bou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 5, Une p'tite review pour votre baka d'auteur s'il vous plaie :)


	7. Chapter VI

Chapitre VI :

FIN DE MISSION & DEBUT DE LA ROMMANCE

PDV DE NARUTO

Après avoir expliqué à Kakashi-sensei et à Sakura ce qui c'était passée nous partîmes en direction du village de la pluie. Alors que nous étions sur le point d'arriver la femme de cette après-midi s'avança vers nous pour nous remercier d'avoir débarrassé leur village du démon. Ainsi nous pûmes rentrer au village.

Nous étions dans la forêt, la même que nous prîmes la veille pour la mission, alors que Kakashi-sensei et Sakura étaient devant, moi et Sasuke étions en retrait pour discuter.

Sasuke : Ça va Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui, je suis juste engourdi à cause du poison.

Sasuke : Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Konoha attend quelque minutes je reviens.

Naruto : D'accord.

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei !

Kakashi-sensei : Oui Sasuke, qui a-t'il ?

Sasuke : Naruto ne se sent pas très bien. Je voudrais qu'il se repose un peu étant donné que nous ne sommes plus très loin du village pouvez-vous rentrer avec Sakura, quant à moi je resterais avec Naruto pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Kakashi-Sensei : Très bien mais rentrer avant la nuit.

Sasuke : D'accord.

Après avoir changé quelques mots avec notre sensei, je vis Sakura regarder Sasuke et celui-ci fit un geste de manière à ce qu'elle ne se pose pas de question ensuite, le brun revenait vers moi, il s'accroupit et mit son visage à quelque centimètre du mien.

Sasuke : Si on allait au lac.

Naruto : Humm, D'accord.

Après avoir donné mon accord, Sasuke s'approcha encore plus et me porta comme une princesse.

Naruto : Je peux te poser une question Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je veux bien y répondre mais à une condition.

Naruto : Laquelle ?

Sasuke : Quand on est que tous les deux appelle-moi Sasu, et je t'appellerais Naru-chan. D'accord ?

Naruto : Je veux bien mais je ne suis pas une fille Sasu !

Sasuke : (Trop mignon quand il rougit)

D'accord, marché conclut pose la moi t'a question.

Naruto : Tu es obligé de me porter comme ça je ne suis pas une fille pour la deuxième fois.

Sasuke : Tu es blessé non ? Donc je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise.

Après avoir terminé sa réponse à ma question il se mettait en route vers notre endroit secret. Nous y restâmes tout l'après-midi à cette heure-ci j'étais adossé à un arbre et Sasuke était juste à côté de moi et sans m'en apercevoir je m'endormis et ma tête se posa sur son épaule.

PDV DE SASUKE

Après que Naruto s'endormit sur mon épaule je le regardais, il était magnifique c'était vraiment un ange je ne pourrais jamais penser que c'est un démon en même temps. C'est vraie ces jambes étaient légèrement plier, ces deux mains ce tenait à la terre, il avait les lèvres peu ouverte comme s'il attendait d'être embrassé, il avait aussi de long cils avec ces paupières fermé et ces cheveux blond qui tombais à sa nuque en bouclant légèrement.

Je déglutis puis je me relevais en le portant à bout de bras l'emmenant jusqu'à chez moi, puis le déposant sur mon lit je partis prendre une douche, après avoir fini je sortis seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir. Puis je retournais dans ma chambre avec une serviette car j'avais les cheveux humide et en ouvrant les yeux je vis mon ange me regarder les yeux légèrement fermé comme s'il venait de se réveiller, puis il me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis instantanément sans me poser de question et me mis à sa hauteur.

Naruto : *Prend la serviette et sèche les cheveux à Sasuke* Si tu ne sèches pas correctement tes cheveux tu vas attraper un rhume Sasu.

Sasuke : Merci.

J'étais en train de rêver Naruto, cet ange que je ne n'osais pas toucher me séchait les cheveux. Puis je pris son visage entre mes mains quant au siennes elle laissa tomber la serviette, puis de mes lèvres je frôlais les siennes puis je le vis avec les yeux fermé et j'approfondis notre baiser puis du bout de sa langue, il me lécha les lèvres cela me surpris mais je les repris avec envie laissant passé ma langue dans sa bouche je sentis la sienne s'entortiller à la mienne.

PDV DE NARUTO

Pendant que Sasuke m'embrassait, je me sentais faible face à celui-ci, alors qu'il montait sur le lit il me fit pencher la tête sur son oreiller tout en continuant notre échange langoureux. Il commença à mettre sa main sous mon T-shirt et ma veste, il l'enleva avec son autre main puis il me quitta de ses lèvres pour m'embrasser le cou puis doucement de sa main habille il toucha mon torse pour aller jusqu'à mon téton le touchant le taquinant et il s'occupa de l'autre avec sa bouche en le léchant et le mordillant. Je me sentais très étrange car à chaque endroit où le brun me touchait il s'embrasait ce qui me fit gémir et haleter.

Naruto: Ahh… Sa… Ahh… Suke… humm! (Kami-sama c'est quoi se gémissement)

Sasuke : Naru.

Il disait mon nom à multiple reprise après avoir capturé mes lèvres sans pouvoir me retenir je cambrais mon torse pour être collé au siens. Puis s'ensuivit de mon pantalon et du siens qui allaient rejoindre mon T-shirt, ma veste et sa serviette. Après avoir lâché ma bouche il m'embrassa tout le corps jusqu'au nombril tout en simulant une pénétration de sa langue avec ses doigts habillent il retira mon boxer en le jetant vers les autres vêtements. C'est en reprenant mes esprits que je compris ma position et étant gêné, je fermais les yeux, en remontant légèrement mes jambes m'agrippant d'une main au drap et je mis mon autre main devant ma bouche pour retenir mes gémissement et cacher mes larmes car Sasuke écarta mes cuisses, puis il me vit pleurer et il se pencha pour venir à ma rencontre.

Sasuke : Je te fais peur ?

Naruto : Non, en fait c'est tellement bon, c'est que je ne sais pas si je retiendrais longtemps le démon que je suis.

Sasuke : (Je suis en plein rêve) Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux qu'on continue ?

Naruto : Ou… Oui.

Après mes dernières paroles il m'embrassait avec tendresse et passion pour ensuite avec une de ses mains libre prendre mon membre puis il commença de léger vas et viens en allant puis plus le temps passait plus la vitesse augmentait quant à moi je savais qu'au moindre soulagement je me transformerais en démon, voyant que j'allais venir il retira ses lèvres des miennes pour se diriger tout doucement vers le bas de mon corps afin de prendre mon membre en bouche, c'est alors qu'il recommença ses vas et viens puis je ne plus me retenir plus longtemps je me transformerais en démon tout en me libérant dans la bouche de Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke avalait ma semence il se relevait tout en me regardant avec envie, je me mordais les lèvres car il réussissait à me faire ressentir enfin cette sensation de liberté que je recherchais. Alors, je me relevais pour me mettre sur me genoux pour le tirer vers moi en me rapprochant de son oreille tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille avec un ton sensuelle avec un appel à la débauche.

Naruto : *Chuchote* Je veux que tu me prennes Sasu-chan, que tu me mettes dans des états pas possible, je veux t'appartenir ainsi, tu pourras être le seul qui m'empêchera de partir. Je t'aime Sasu.

Sasuke : Comme si j'allais te laisser partir Naru-chan, maintenant que je t'ai tu ne pourras plus t'échapper car vois-tu mon petit ange démoniaque moi aussi je t'aime mon Naru-chan.

Après notre confessions qui fut mutuel, il me présentait deux doigts que je pris pour l'ai humidifier tout en évitant de percer sa chaire de mes crocs, puis il les retira de ma bouche de son autre main c'est lui qui m'intima de m'assoir sur ces cuisses mais je fus surpris par son premier doigt qui rentrait en moi il captura mes lèvres puis il pénétra son deuxième doigt et je gémis pas de douleur mais de plaisir, Sasuke commença ces va et viens sans s'arrêter puis de sa main libre il me caressait tout le corps, lorsque je fus suffisamment préparer il retira sont boxer qu'il envoyait valser par terre il enfonça son membre durci par le désir puis il attendu quelque minutes le temps que je m'habitus à sa présence en moi et que je me détende. J'amorçais déjà un premier mouvement lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il allait doucement au début puis ces coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus forts et plus profond. Tout cela était tellement bon que j'en étais sans voix puis en m'accrochant à son dos, je le griffais, mais cela était sans importance car son souffle, son odeur, sa voix tout je ressentais tout de lui et lui de moi. Par la suite Sasuke donna un coup plus fort que tous les autres et je jouis entre nos torses et après quelque coup de reins supplémentaires c'est lui qui jouit en moi, j'avais des spasmes à répétitions surtout quand je sentis la chaleur de Sasuke en moi. Après que nous nous soyons libérer Sasuke retira son membre et s'allongea à mon côté puis avec sa main il tirait le drap puis après l'avoir mise il m'enlaçait, nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Tu es mignon mon petit démon.

Naruto : Je reprendrais une forme d'humain pendant mon sommeille Sasu.

Sasuke : Je t'aime et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte Naru.

Naruto : Moi aussi, Je t'aime Sasu.

Après notre petite discussion nous nous étions endormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre dans les bras de Morphée.

EXTRA

* Naruto entre dans mes cartiers *

Naruto : Ritsuka-chan, Sasuke vous êtes là ? 'u'

* 5 minutes après c'est Sasuke qui entre *

Sasuke : Baka, naruto vous êtes là ? '_'

Naruto : Je suis là Sasuke. -u-

* les deux se regarde et commence à se faire des mamours *

* 10 minutes après j'arrive chez moi et j'entends des bruit puis sachant ce qui se passe je rentre discrètement pour prendre mon PC et je ressortis*

Moi : B'jours mina désolé mais Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun sont occuper vous voyez ce que je veux dire donc je suppose que ce chapitre vous à plus .Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre. /


	8. Chapter VII

Chapitre VII :

JOUR DE REPOS

PDV DE NARUTO

Naruto : Aïe, mais pourquoi j'ai autant mal.

(A oui c'est par rapport à hier avec Sasuke )

Tout en essayant de me relever, j'entendis des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit et c'est là que je vis Sasuke.

Sasuke : Bonjour mon ange, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Naruto : Bonjour Sasu, ne t'en fait pas je vais bien j'ai juste mal aux reins à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Sasuke : Désolé Naru mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

Naruto : C'est ce que je viens de dire mais moi non plus Sasu, je me suis transformé en Démon sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas grave Naru.

Sasuke me porta dans ces bras comme une princesse tout en descendant les escaliers quant à moi je l'avais agrippé au cou avec ma tête dans sa nuque puis tout en respirant son odeur, je lui fis un bisou au creux de sa nuque pour le remercier et il me déposa sur la chaise et je vis ses joues rougit. Sasuke prépara le petit déjeuner cela allais me changer car c'était du thé avec du pain et de la confiture mais cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Puis soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Sasuke : Restes là, je vais voir qui sait, je m'en débarrasse et je reviens.

Naruto : Vu mon état je ne pense pas aller bien loin.

Sasuke : C'est vraie, hahaha !

PDV DE SASUKE

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, donc je me dirigeais vers elle pour savoir qui pouvaient venir à cette heure-ci et bien sûr c'était Sakura.

Sakura : Bonjours Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : Salut, tu veux quoi ?

Sakura : Comme c'est notre jour de repos... je me disais que... .

Sasuke : Tu te disais quoi ?

Sakura : Je me disais qu'on pouvait le passer ensemble.

Sasuke : Désolé mais je suis occupé aujourd'hui, je veux me reposer.

Sakura : Je voie, au faîte tu as vue Naruto ?

Sasuke : Oui il a dormis ici, il n'avait pas la grande forme.

Sakura : D'accord passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Sasuke : Aucun problème.

Sakura repartait quant à moi je fermais la porte et me dirigeais dans la pièce ou se trouvait mon petit ange.

Naruto : C'était qui ?

Sasuke : C'était Sakura elle te dit bonjour.

Naruto : Elle te voulait quoi Sakura ?

Sasuke : Elle voulait que je sorte avec elle aujourd'hui car c'est notre jour de repos mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Naruto : Je voie.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cet ange est magnifique, bien qu'hier ce soit plus un démon que j'ai vue dans mes bras.

PDV DE NARUTO

A quoi pouvais bien penser Sasuke, puis soudain je me rappelais des griffures que je lui avais faîte la veille.

Naruto : Pardon pour hier.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Naruto : Pour les griffures que je t'ai faites hier.

Sasuke : C'est rien j'ai connue pire.

Naruto : On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Vu que tu ne veux pas sortir.

Sasuke : J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec Sakura. Par contre moi je veux aller au lac avec toi comme ça on pourra se baigner.

Naruto : Pervers va.

Sasuke : Comment tu savais à quoi je penser ? mais tu l'aime quand même **ton** pervers.

Naruto : C'est écrit sur ta tête Sasu et oui je l'aime **mon** pervers

Bien sûr, il me portait jusqu'à sa chambre puis me posa sur le lit en me donnant mes vêtements puis nous nous habillâmes comme nous allions rester au lac toute la journée, Sasuke préparait un pique-nique pour se midi puis nous partîmes au lac et il était 10h30.

Après notre arrivée Sasuke déposa le panier puis je le vis se déshabiller pour être en sous vêtement il allait piquer une tête dans le lac et je fis la même chose. Ce qui était bien avec Sasuke c'est qu'on pouvait parler de tout et de rien puis midi arrivant nous sortîmes de l'eau pour manger puis Sasuke me demanda de venir chez lui et d'y manger. Le soir venue après avoir mangé chez Sasuke, je l'embrassais pour ensuite sortir de chez lui pour rentrer chez moi.

EXTRA

Moi : B'soir mina. J'espère que ce jour aura été de tout repos pour vous aussi. ^u^

* Naruto et Sasuke arrive dans mes cartiers*

Sasuke et Naruto : Bonjour. 'u'

Moi : B'soir les garçons. 'n'

Naruto : Qu'es qu'il y a Ritsuka-chan ? 'u'

Moi : Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun vous deux... BAAAAKKKKAAAAAA !

Sasuke : Qu'es qui te prend d'un coup ? '_'

Moi : Hier, quand je suis rentrée vous croyez que j'ai rien entendus. è_é

* Naruto et Sasuke se regarde et se mette à courir *

Moi : R'AMMENER VOS FESSES ICI ET QUE SA SAUTE !


End file.
